


Научи меня дрочить

by real1eyes1realise1real1lies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dorms, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nerdiness, Russia, Sexual Inexperience, Students, University, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real1eyes1realise1real1lies/pseuds/real1eyes1realise1real1lies
Summary: «Не каждый день к тебе приходит однокурсник с такой незаурядной просьбой. "Научи меня дрочить"...»





	Научи меня дрочить

Эпиграф:

«Когда речь идет об онанизме, мужчина предпочтет довериться другому мужчине, а не женщине. Мужчина знает, что нравится ему, а значит, он знает, что понравится другому.  
— Дольмансе»

«Онанизм хорош лишь тем, что член стиснут значительно сильнее, чем при ебле. Посему дрочащая рука должна стать для хуя самым узким вместилищем по сравнению со всеми остальными частями тела…  
— Дольмансе»

Маркиз де Сад, Философия в будуаре, 1795 год, перевод Михаила Армалинского, 1993 год.

***

Дима отрешенно смотрел в стену. Он был ошарашен сверх меры, если у этого вообще могла иметься какая-то мера. Не каждый день к тебе приходит однокурсник с такой незаурядной просьбой. «Научи меня дрочить», — смущаясь и опустив глаза долу выдал Сеня Головин. Дима поперхнулся яблочным соком, которым планировал закончить обед, и обильно оросил брызгами стол.

— Чего-о-о?

Первым порывом было засмеять Сеню и свести всё в шутку, но аргументы у просящего уже были наготове, поэтому пришлось выслушать.

— Я понимаю, что просьба идиотская, ты скажешь: «Чему там учиться?», да и в инете на эту тему дохрена всего… Но я не могу, и всё тут. Никак не получается, рука не поднимается…

На этом месте Дима хрюкнул и едва удержался от реплики «Да там не рука подниматься должна».

— Что-то останавливает, и всё.

— «И всё», — передразнил Дима и дал логичный, как он считал, совет. — Сходи к врачу.

— Да что я идиот, с такой проблемой к врачу ходить? «Не умею дрочить, товарищ доктор, научите». Так, что ли?!

— А ко мне ты не идиот с такой проблемой идти? Я-то тут при чем?

— Я думал, ты поможешь. Типа, специалист. На тебя Венька вечно жалуется, что ты лысого гоняешь на ночь, спать мешаешь.

Дима побагровел от такой наглости, да впрочем, и от правдивости этих жалоб тоже. Руки сами оказывались в трусах по вечерам, дневное напряжение снималось на «ура». К тому же, его так называемая девушка — Маша Литвиненко — ломалась почти так же, как и ржавое ведро с гайками Диминого папы, которое тот снисходительно именовал «Жигулями». 

Дима и Маша встречались уже полгода, а она не давала, «и всё», как сказал Сеня. Целовались, обжимались, Дима даже за грудь держался неоднократно, но дальше ни-ни. Приходилось уходить к себе со звенящими яйцами и стиснутыми зубами. Дима готов был забить любому в глотку утверждение о том, что в общагах перевелись порядочные девушки, остались одни давалки. Только от Машиной порядочности ему иногда выть хотелось. Поэтому приходилось едва ли не каждую ночь выпускать на волю одноглазого змея. Конечно, его соседу по комнате было слышно и видно чуточку больше, чем Дима хотел бы позволить. Теперь приходилось управляться с последствиями. Слава — коварная штука. Как будто в наказание за рукоблудие на Димином пороге нарисовался этот дрищ с такой дикой просьбой и настоящей трагедией во взгляде.

Дима вытер стол и взашей вытолкал незадачливого дрочера из комнаты.

— Дим, ты хоть подумай, пожалуйста! А я тебе курсач напишу! — последние Сенины слова уж слишком смахивали на мольбы.

Проглотив злобное и готовое сорваться с языка «У меня, что, своих мозгов нет?», Дима выдворил однокурсника, запер дверь и повертел пальцем у виска.  
Неудивительно, что у Сени нет девушки. Заурядная внешность, прыщики на лбу (мыло Сеня, очевидно, игнорирует как факт), серый хвостик на затылке, очочки на остром носу. Ну чисто крыса. Некрасивый ботаник. Такому действительно только обдрочиться и остается. 

Однако Сеня был в корне не прав: дрочить он умел, да ещё как! На учёбу. Круглосуточно. Весь курс списывал у него лекции и лабы. Видимо, и вправду некогда было научиться полировать ствол, всё время уходило на учебное задротство. Дима слегка устыдился и подумал, что не стоит так критиковать Сеню, сам-то он тоже ничем особенным не отличался, разве что был симпатичным и учился сам, ни у кого не сдувал. Хотя и у себя никому сдувать не позволял, нахлебники Диме не нравились. А Сеня не жадничал, спокойно давал списывать. В общем, неплохой парень, умный и не говнистый, только с внешностью не повезло.

Диме было даже жалко Сеню, но он на самом деле считал, что с такой проблемой должен помогать только психолог, опытный сексолог или любой другой врач, разбирающийся в бессознательной сексуальной депривации. Однако Сеня решил обратиться именно к Диме, как к «специалисту» по дрочке. Дима даже засмеялся, как представил себя, вещающего с кафедры: «А сегодня, господа студенты, я, профессор Дмитрий Васильевич Иванов, заслуженный дрочер, большой специалист в этой науке, расскажу вам о том, как научиться играть в бильярд. Если вы, конечно, понимаете, о каком бильярде речь…» Дима даже многозначительно поиграл бровями и сделал рукой характерный жест, будто иллюстрируя последнюю фразу из фантазии.  
«Нет, пора заканчивать думать о всяком бреде», — решил Дима и вернулся к лабораторной по физике, которую начал до обеда и визита чокнутого Головина.

***

На следующий день, в перерывах между парами Сеня ходил и жалобно заглядывал Диме в лицо, словно надеясь получить положительный ответ. Дима мужественно выносил печальные взгляды, но под конец дня его терпение лопнуло.

— Ладно, я попробую тебе помочь, только не ходи за мной как щенок, — прошипел он в Сенино ухо после физики. — Никакого курсача мне не нужно, но с тебя желание, потом скажу, когда придумаю.

Арсений просиял.

— Спасибо, Диман. А то я не знаю, кто мне ещё может помочь по-тихому. Ты единственный, кто меня не послал.

Дима вытаращил глаза.

— Ты ещё у кого-то просил тебя научить?

— Да, у Сани с пятого и у Толяна с четвертого. Я послушал, кто жалуется на шумных соседей, и сделал выводы.

— Выводы он сделал… И это ты называешь «по-тихому»? Долбоёб ты, Головин, клинический, — Дима постучал Сене по лбу костяшками пальцев. — Но я уже согласился тебе помочь, хрен с тобой. Я тебе потом скажу, когда приходить. Но если расскажешь кому, то практиковать новые навыки тебе не на чем будет, — Дима убедительно сложил пальцы на манер ножниц. — Усёк?

Сеня отпрянул и утвердительно кивнул, шумно сглотнув.

***

У себя в комнате Дима задумался. Чтобы кого-то учить, неплохо бы ещё и теорию знать, а Димино владение таким полезным умением ограничивалось только практикой. В этом деле всё было настолько интуитивно понятно, что Дима не мог представить, чтобы кому-то понадобилось этому учиться. Поэтому Дима открыл ноутбук и щёлкнул на иконку браузера.

— Ну что, Гугль, расскажи мне об искусстве самоудовлетворения, — Дима уселся поудобнее перед ноутбуком, засучил рукава и вбил в поиск: «как правильно дрочить». 

Гугл отреагировал на запрос оптимистичными видео с Ютуба. Так и пошел процесс. Пока Дима упражнялся в поисковых экзерсисах, меняя запросы и изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы истерически поржать, на столе надрывался вибрацией телефон. Будучи основательно погруженным в матчасть, Дима увлекся настолько, что не заметил, как дверь открылась, и вошел Веня. Меньше минуты потребовалось соседу, чтобы оказаться за Диминым плечом.

— А-а, мастерство шлифуешь? — поинтересовался он. — Это хорошо. Нет предела совершенству. Только ты особо не усердствуй, по этому делу магистра не дают.

— Пошёл ты, — беззлобно отозвался Дима, вбивая очередной запрос.

***

Через пару дней Веня и другие ребята с курса собрались поиграть в футбол на поле недалеко от института. Они позвали с собой Диму, но тот решил, что пожертвует одной игрой, чтобы выступить в качестве дрочильного маэстро. Дождавшись, пока Веня уйдет, Дима поднялся на этаж выше и постучал в комнату Сени и его соседей. Сене повезло чуть меньше, чем Диме, он делил комнату с двумя четверокурсниками. Сеня был не один, он по-турецки сидел на кровати и учил что-то, а его соседи играли в покер онлайн. Диме пришлось выкручиваться:

— Головин, про тренировку не забыл?

— Про какую тренировку? — сначала не понял Сеня, а потом вскочил, роняя все книги с колен. — А-а-а, точно! Пошли. Только оденусь.

— Что за тренировка? — лениво поинтересовался рыжий пацан, чьего имени Дима не помнил.

— По плаванию, — ухмыльнулся Дима, а Сеня снова что-то уронил.

— Что-то я, Сень, твоих принадлежностей для плавания не видел ни разу.

— А я только начал. И они все в шкафчике, в раздевалке хранятся, — пробухтел Сеня, завязывая шнурки на кроссовках.

«Хорошо врёт», — оценил Дима. — «Убедительно».

***

Войдя в Димину комнату, Сеня вдруг ужасно засмущался. Он встал у двери, словно вкопанный, и не решался сделать ещё хоть один шаг.

— Ну чего, всю решимость растерял? — хохотнул Дима. — Садись вон на диванчик, а я щас порнуху поставлю, настраивает, знаешь ли, на нужный лад.

— А-а, — невпопад протянул Сеня и робко сел на краешек дивана.

Дима специально выбрал самый долгий файл с порно-роликом, который хранился на его ноутбуке. Прелюдия и всё подобное, посчитал он, Сеню немного успокоят. Включив видео и развернув его на весь экран, Дима плюхнулся рядом с Сеней. Дальше они минуту сидели молча, глядя на сексапильную секретаршу-блондинку, которая оперлась на стол шефа и якобы случайно демонстрировала свой красивый бюст.

— Так у тебя никого не было до сих пор? — спросил Дима, глядя в напряженную Сенину спину.

— Нет, я даже не целовался ни разу, — честно признался Сеня, горько усмехаясь. Спина расслабилась, и Сеня тоже откинулся на спинку дивана, как Дима.

Дима удивился. Они, конечно, уже вышли из возраста, когда приписываешь себе все постельные подвиги мира, но на Сенином месте многие хоть одну небылицу сочинили бы.

— И что, не кончал ни разу?

— Ночью только, в трусы. Ну, мне снится многое. В последнее время вообще жесть. Групповуха и другой изврат.

Дима вспомнил, что когда-то читал фразу: «Чем невиннее выглядит человек, тем порочнее его мысли», и решил, что её писали с Сени.

— А с кем групповушка-то? Да ладно, не жмись, все свои, — хохотнул Дима.

— С однокурсниками, — едва ли не прошептал Сеня, залившись краской.

«Что, и со мной?» — мысленно ужаснулся Дима, но вслух не унимался:

— Вот бы Фрейд развернулся, бу-га-га. Да у тебя жёсткий недотрах, ты скоро на Катькиных плюшевых медведей бросаться начнешь, — намекнул он на коллекцию игрушек их однокурсницы Кати.

— А ты сам когда-нибудь сексом занимался? — спросил Сеня, глядя на экран, где блондинка уже манила шефа наманикюренным пальчиком.

— Да это сексом назвать сложно, — почему-то разоткровенничался Дима. — На даче мы с друзьями как-то все надрались, когда родители в город уехали. Мне лет шестнадцать было. Ленка, моя ближайшая соседка, в дымину была, сама на меня залезла, подняв юбку. А я дурак, чтобы отказываться? Потом мы с ней покормили ёжиков за сортиром и завалились спать, в сперме и блевоте. Хорошо хоть она не залетела после этого…

— А Маша? Ты же с ней встречаешься.

— А Маша по хардкору ебашит, — заржал Дима. — Не даёт мне Маша. Почему, думаешь, я тебе мастер-классы могу давать? Руку уже почти стёр, после Маши возвращаясь.

— Сочувствую, — Сеня слабо улыбнулся.

На дисплее ноутбука шеф уже снимал с секретарши стринги, другой рукой шуруя по её полным грудям с розовыми сосками.

— Во, вот это другое дело, — довольно усмехнулся Дима, сжав через штаны свой уже твердеющий член. — Давай, Головин, расчехляйся. Мы для чего здесь собрались?

Сеня снова покраснел, уже пуще прежнего, и потянулся расстегивать ширинку. Ребята почти одновременно достали свои пенисы, Дима — твёрдый и стоячий, Сеня — сморщившийся и маленький.

— Не, Головин, ты вообще импотент, что ли? Смотри на экран и внимай. Он щас её на столе разложит и будет долбить в обе дырки по очереди.

— Я не могу так… — смущенно и отчаянно проговорил Сеня. — У меня не встанет, когда кто-то смотрит.

— Ты сам попросил тебя научить. Хреновый из тебя ученик, знаешь ли. Физику в два счета улавливаешь, а онанировать не можешь? Лох ты, Головин. Ладно, смотри этот качественный прон, а я рассказывать буду. Короче, ничего сложного в том, чтобы взять хер в ладонь и сделать несколько движений рукой, нет. Складываешь пальцы трубочкой, по типу кольца обхватываешь ствол и оттягиваешь вниз крайнюю плоть. Головку лишний раз лучше не задевать, на ней больше всего нервных окончаний. Вообще, у члена из чувствительного — уздечка, головка и типа шов внизу. Когда баба делает минет, она обычно именно этим частям внимание уделяет, помимо самого отсоса.

Сенины уши по мере рассказа становились всё более бордовыми. А шеф на экране уже нагнул секретаршу над столом и вставил ей несколько пальцев во влагалище. Секретарша стонала, влагалище влажно блестело и хлюпало, а шеф второй рукой надрачивал свой огромный орган.

— Я уже читал теорию, — прошелестел Сеня, не зная, куда деться от смущения. — У меня не получается даже до себя дотронуться, не могу.

— Ох, блядь, ну ты лузер!

Дима задумался.

— Ладно, это надо как-то решать. Чё, у тебя там встало уже? — он посмотрел вниз, в Сенины штаны. Член у Сени в эрегированном состоянии был не маленький, довольно длинный, толстоватый и изогнутый. Насколько Дима успел разобраться в предпочтениях девушек, именно такой им понравился бы. Повезло Сениной потенциальной любовнице, неудовлетворенной не останется. — Давай, бери себя в руки, бу-га-га. Не можешь? Ладно, блин, я тебе помогу. Дай мне ладонь. Дай, сказал!

Дима схватил Сенину руку и обхватил Сениными пальцами Сенин член. Сеня дернул было руку обратно, но Дима сжал свои пальцы поверх его и сказал:

— Я тебе помогу. Смотри, двигаешь вниз-вверх, — и Дима показал, как. — Смотри, это не сложно. Чувствуешь?

И Дима продолжил. Дрочить Сене поверх его собственной руки. Умом Дима понимал, что это самое дикое, что он делал в своей жизни, но ситуация уже наличествовала, Дима сам согласился помочь и помогал в меру сил. «Пожалею об этом позже», — решил Дима и взглянул в Сенино лицо. Тот закусил губу и еле сдерживался от стона. Член в их с Димой руках уже, кажется, достиг своего размерного пика и готов был взорваться. А в порно-ролике пенис шефа действительно периодически менял локацию, исчезая то во влагалище секретарши, то в дырочке ануса. Дима плотнее сжал пальцы, и Сеня тихо и хрипло вскрикнул.

— Больно?

— Нет, — сжав зубы, ответил Сеня. — У-м-м-м…

— Сам продолжишь?

— Нет… — повторил Сеня, у которого уже глаза закатывались от удовольствия.

«Ладно, чёрт с тобой…» — подумал Дима и слегка надавил на головку. Выступила капля смазки, которую Дима Сениным большим пальцем размазал по чувствительной коже головки. Сеня закусил рукав другой руки, его бедра напряглись, приподнялись, и Сеня кончил, содрогаясь всем телом. Дима убрал руку, чтобы на него не попала сперма, так что всё своё богатство Сеня выплеснул на штаны с трусами.

— Охуеть… — медленно проговорил Сеня, придя в себя от оглушившего его оргазма. Из ноутбука доносились страстные вопли секретарши, чьи ноги шеф задрал себе на плечи, а сам вдалбливался со всей силы.

Дима неосознанно потянулся к себе, потому что действие на экране заводило, уже очень хотелось кончить, но Сеня дернул его за рукав.

— Чего?

Сеня неуклюже улыбнулся.

— Можно я попробую?

— Мне? Ты рехнулся?

— Нужна же мне практика…

И прежде чем Дима успел изъясниться матом по поводу того, что он думает об этой затее, Сеня обхватил его член ладонью. Достаточно уверенно. И Дима чуть не задохнулся. Ладонь была твердой, крепкой, и обхватывал Сеня так, как надо. Так, как Дима любил делать себе сам.

— Бля… — только и мог сказать он, когда Сеня начал двигать рукой. — Бля-я-я…

От мысли «блядь, мне парень дрочит!» Дима перешёл к «а, похуй, хорошо-то как!» Он закрыл глаза и попытался представить, что это Маша сейчас наяривает его достоинство. Но перед глазами почему-то стояло Сенино сосредоточенное лицо и красные уши. Кончил Дима бурно, отпихивая Сенину руку и сжимая себя сам, собирая сперму в ладонь. Шеф на экране кончил тоже, с утробным рыком. Не открывая глаз, Дима проговорил:

— Либо ты могила, либо ты в могиле. Уяснил?

— Я могила, — ответил Сеня, кашлянув. — Ну, я пойду? Спасибо за урок.

— Ага, вали уже, — Дима открыл глаза, когда Сеня застегивал штаны.

— Ну, пока? — от двери сказал Сеня неуверенно.

— Пока-пока, — Дима кивнул ему на прощание. 

А когда Сеня вышел, Дима чистой рукой побил себя по лбу. Чувствовал он себя паршиво и прекрасно одновременно. Потому что это была самая лучшая дрочка в его жизни. Чувство, когда делаешь это сам, ничто по сравнению с тем чувством, когда кто-то делает это тебе. Дима потрогал языком прокушенную изнутри щеку. Боль не отрезвила, а только напомнила о пережитом удовольствии. Приятно было до невероятного. Дима потрогал член, вспоминая ощущение крепкой руки и ровных, почти механических движений, и чуть не кончил ещё раз.

— Чёртов Головин… — выругался Дима. — Какого хрена полез? Бля, ну за что мне такое?..

***

Когда первый шок прошел, Дима решил забыть о произошедшем, как о страшном сне. Не было в его жизни никакого Головина с охуенными руками, созданными будто специально для великолепной дрочки. Поэтому Дима с удвоенной энергией взялся за Машу, теперь у него стояло ещё чаще. Маша пыталась отшучиваться, но постепенно поняла, что Дима готов озвереть от отсутствия секса. Через неделю активных Диминых домогательств Маша пригласила его к себе. Жеманно поводя плечиком, она завела его в комнату и закрыла дверь.

— Мы одни, девочки ушли в театр, — сказала она, но, когда Дима бросился на неё с поцелуями, отпрянула. — Дим, я не могу с тобой заняться сексом, ты же знаешь. Но мне так жалко тебя… В общем, если ты не против, я могла бы тебя… Тебе… Помастурбировать! — выпалила она и покраснела.

— У нас, что, на этой неделе акция «Подрочи ближнему своему»? — некстати вспомнил Дима Головина.

Маша не поняла и обиделась.

— Но если не хочешь, я не буду. Я, вообще-то, долго к этому готовилась!

«Как, интересно?» — ехидно подумал Дима. — «На колбасе тренировалась?»

— Нет, Машенька, конечно же, я хочу. Прости меня, милая. Я просто нервный без этого дела.

— Я понимаю. Поэтому хочу тебя порадовать.

— Тогда сними лифчик, хочу тебя трогать.

— Нет! Не могу! Ты можешь потрогать и так… — Маша покраснела и опустила голову.

«Дай мне бог разума больше никогда не связываться с девственницами…» — мысленно вздохнул Дима и обхватил ладонью Машину грудь, лаская большим пальцем сосок. Маша закусила губу, ей явно нравилось.

«Надо как-нибудь попробовать развести её на петтинг», — подумал Дима, взяв в ладонь другую грудь. — «Раз она уже подрочить хочет, можно дальше продвигаться».

Когда Димина рука начала сползать по Машиному бедру к самому сладкому и желанному месту, Маша его остановила и пихнула к кровати.

— Садись и расстегивай штаны.

«Давай, Головин, расчехляйся», — вспомнил Дима и вздрогнул. Садясь на кровать и снимая джинсы с трусами до колен, Дима пытался выгнать из мыслей другого навязчивого девственника, которого недавно учил душить гуся.

— Какой он большой! — не удержалась Маша. 

Диме понравился комплимент.

— Да, детка. И весь твой. Давай уже, возьми его в ладошку. Он очень хочет оказаться в твоей ручке.

Маша обхватила член своими тонкими пальчиками, и Дима чуть не застонал от разочарования. Ничего общего с собственной дрочкой или Головинскими руками. Машиных прикосновений было совершенно недостаточно. А когда Маша начала, Дима вообще почувствовал, что у него скоро упадет. Маша не могла обхватить туго, постоянно прерывала движения, спрашивала всякую чушь, вроде: «А так?» или «Тебе приятно, милый?», переставая двигать рукой, и Диме хотелось её убить. Рваный темп и слабые пальцы делали момент не приятным, а мучительным. В итоге Дима не выдержал, обхватил Машины пальцы своими и задал темп, который мог привести его к разрядке. Маша только пыхтела и не могла высвободить руку. Финальным аккордом перед Димиными глазами возникло сосредоточенное лицо в очках.

— Бля-я-я! — выдохнул он и кончил. Маша от неожиданности отпрыгнула, но капли спермы всё равно попали на её кофточку.

— Ну вот, ты испортил мне одежду! Дим, ну какой же ты неаккуратный! — Маша всплеснула руками, а Диме почему-то подумалось, что Головин не стал бы вопить из-за нескольких капель спермы на шмотках.

«Опять этот Головин! Чёртов лузер! Какого хрена я о нем думаю постоянно? Но, сука, какие у него руки…» — Дима проигнорировал Машины причитания, встал, натянул штаны и чмокнул пытающуюся увернуться Машу в макушку.

— Спасибо, дорогая, мне понравилось, — нагло соврал он и ушел. Маша маячила воспоминанием где-то на периферии сознания. Планы на петтинг забылись как-то сами собой.

***

Ещё пару дней Дима ходил кругами по комнате и не мог найти себе места. Хотелось чего-то, чего он не понимал. Хотелось классной дрочки, хотелось секса, хотелось охуительно кончить, чтобы оргазм длился хоть и не полчаса, как у свиньи, но запомнился ещё минут на двадцать точно.

Веня стебал его по поводу Маши, Дима огрызался, в итоге они разругались в пух и прах, и Дима ушел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Побродив по общаге, он внезапно припомнил, что Головин задолжал ему желание, и решился на отчаянный шаг.

Когда Дима зашёл, Сеня был один. Он сидел за столом, склонившись над учебниками. На стук и открывшуюся дверь он обернулся. Стоило ему увидеть Диму, словно пружина подбросила его со стула.

— Привет. Что ты здесь делаешь? — быстро проговорил он.

Дима поморщился, потому что это прозвучало как «Что ты здесь забыл?»

— Привет. Пришёл узнать, насколько хорошо ты усвоил урок. Уже получается? — Дима осклабился. Он понимал, что это звучит глупо, но не мог с собой ничего поделать. Так и подмывало язвить в Сенином присутствии. 

Сеня смутился.

— Очень хорошо усвоил. Просто отлично. Спасибо.

— Да? — Дима подошел ближе. Он взял Сеню за правую руку и потянул её к себе, раскрывая ладонь. — Мозоли не натёр? — ехидно спросил он, хотя на самом деле ехидство давалось с трудом. Он не о Сениных мозолях заботился, а хотел вспомнить, каково было ощущать эту крепкую ладонь на своём члене. И от этого неизбежно начинало вставать.

— Чего ты хочешь, Дим? — тихо и прямо спросил Сеня. Дима, который всё ещё держал Сенину руку за пальцы, боролся с собой недолго.

— Подрочи мне.

Краска так стремительно бросилась Сене в лицо, что, казалось, покраснел даже кончик носа.

— И можешь считать моё условие выполненным. Это и есть моё условие. Подрочи мне. А я тебе. Чем не выгодная сделка?

— Что, прямо здесь? — голос у Сени странно срывался от слога к слогу.

— Да, у меня Венька в комнате.

— Ладно… — как-то обреченно согласился Сеня. — Мои соседи всё равно только через час вернутся.

— Нам хватит.

— Только… Порнухи у меня нет, — Сенины глаза затравленными зверьками бегали по комнате.

— Ничего. У меня и без порнухи уже колом, — и Дима кивнул на уже заметную выпуклость на брюках. Сеня почти зачарованно взглянул вниз, лихорадочно облизнул нижнюю губу и вытянул губы трубочкой.

— О-о… Что, уже? Прямо так, без порнухи?

— А чего? Организм молодой, здоровый, секса хочется постоянно, — весело отвечал Дима, пока его взгляд сползал на Сенины домашние штаны, где тоже наметилось оживление. 

Не будь ситуация такой плачевной, Дима посмеялся бы. Как дети, разглядывают писюны друг друга. «А у меня в штанишках так. А у тебя?» Но вот то, что у Сени начал вставать от лицезрения Диминой эрекции, было отдельной темой для обсуждения.

Сеня нервничал сильно, был на пределе, весь как натянутая тетива. Дима бы на его месте убил того, кто пришел с таким предложением, а этот ничего, держится. Хотя у него и выбора нет, Дима озвучил своё условие, которое нужно выполнить, и Сене просто хочется отделаться поскорее. А Дима при этом чувствовал себя так, будто использует последнее желание, а вытащенный из лампы джинн подло улыбается.

«Ну и ладно, последний раз обломится», — подумал Дима, расстегивая пряжку ремня. — «Никто не виноват в том, что неумелые руки Головина оказались умелее Машиных в сто раз!»

Не терпелось так, что Дима едва не тыкался полуосвобожденным из трусов членом Сене в ладонь. Тот поднял горящее лицо и спросил:

— А если у меня без порнухи не встанет?

— То я тебе помогу, — безапелляционно заявил Дима. 

Сеня моментально заткнулся и вдруг взял Димину руку и мягко отвёл её в сторону, чтобы самому закончить расстегивать его штаны. Дима испугался: одно дело — дрочка, но этот незначительный и в то же время много значащий жест уже напоминал прелюдию к сексу. Дима решил, что никогда никому не признается, что именно от этого жеста его перетряхнуло сильнее всего. А руки, окончательно освобождающие жаждущий ласки орган из плена одежды… Что это были за руки! В такие Дима не только член бы свой доверил, но и жизнь, пожалуй. Вот тебе и некрасивый ботаник, неуклюжий прыщавый очкарик…

— Бля, где вообще таких, как ты, выращивают? — простонал Дима, когда Сеня накрыл ладонью головку, а потом скользнул рукой ниже и обхватил член восхитительно туго.

Вместо ответа Головин осмелел и направил Димину руку к себе в штаны. Тот с готовностью подхватил инициативу и, цепляясь за лобковые волосы пальцами, вернул услугу. Помогать там было уже нечему, у Сени и без помощи стояло неплохо.

— Ох, пиздато-то как… — не стеснялся Дима в выражении своих эмоций. — Ты очень способный ученик.

— В прошлый раз ты по-другому говорил, — усмехнулся Сеня, ритмично двигая ладонью.

— Это было до экзамена, — ухмыльнулся Дима, сжимая Сенин член большим и указательным пальцами, а остальными подхватывая его поджавшиеся яички. Сеня задохнулся от удовольствия.

— Так у нас… сейчас… экзамен? — выдохнул он, пытаясь повторить Димин манёвр с пальцами.

— Ага, с элементами обучения. Бля, сделай так ещё раз… Головин, ты, сука, блестящий студент…

— У меня был отличный учитель, — охрипшим голосом ответил Сеня, закусывая губу. — Дим, я щас уже…того.

— Давай, того, — весело ответил Дима, перехватывая член поудобнее и оттягивая другой рукой резинку штанов, чтобы Сене ничего не мешало.

— А-ах, — Сеня уткнулся лбом Диме в плечо, чтобы не упасть, и кончил, не прекращая двигать ладонью.

Дима с удивлением уставился на Сенину макушку на своём плече, но удивление быстро прошло, уступив место кайфу и предвкушению надвигающегося оргазма. Кончая, Дима обхватил Сеню локтем за шею, и они оба устояли на ногах. Дима не помнил, чтобы его от дрочки и оргазма когда-нибудь так штормило, так что Сеня в виде поддержки оказался весьма кстати. Дима отодвинулся немного, но Сеню не отпустил. Тот поднял голову, так что чуть не столкнулся носом с Диминым лицом, и теперь они стояли почти на одном уровне. Гипнотизируя взглядом Димины губы, Сеня медленно проговорил с легкой улыбкой:

— Дим, а научи меня целоваться, а?..


End file.
